Jake the Mawile
by OmegaMewtwo
Summary: You know those prophesies about the 'Chosen One' and other special people? Well, what were to happen if the 'Chosen One' died? They'd get reincarnated, of course! Now a boy has to live his life out as a Mawile, and complete a prophesy.
1. Meeting a hybrid

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do own the original characters in this fic. I had this fic written a while back, so I'm sorry if any ideas seem similar to ideas already done.  
Prologue  
  
I sat in the back of the car, twiddling with my Pokeball. In it was my trusty Charmeleon, Red Baron. He and my Pidgeot always won my tag team matches. I heard horns blaring, and looked out my window to see an eighteen wheeler coming towards the car. Instinctively, I raised my arms as if to block it. The truck crashed into the car, and everything went dark. I awoke in a hospital. "Jake, you're awake!" A voice said. I turned to see my mother and sister beside my bed.  
  
"Mom? Kara?" I said.  
  
"We're here, what do you want to say?" My mother asked.  
  
"My Pokemon, where are they? How are they?" I asked.  
  
"They're fine dear. They're in your Pokeballs by your bed. Honey, I hate to say this, but you only have an hour to live. You're losing too much blood." My mother said. Three of my Pokeballs began to shake. Destroyah, my Tyranitar, popped out, and then Pidgeot and Red Baron. I saw something I never expected to see. Destroyah looked like he was going to cry.  
  
"Hey you guys. How are you doing?" I asked. I received a chorus of names in reply. "Mom, I want Kara to have my Pokemon. I know she'll take good care of them. You guys had better listen to her and protect her. Got it?" I asked. Pidgeot and Red Baron nodded.  
  
"Ty." Destroyah said, nodding his head.  
  
"You're going to listen to me? Thanks." I said. I then blacked out again. I was floating in a nothingness when I heard a giggle behind me. I turned to see Mew floating there. She turned serious after that giggle.  
  
"Hello Jake. I'm sorry for your death." Mew said, tail swishing calmly.  
  
"You know my name?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, I've been watching you since you were three. I was trying to keep you from dieing. I didn't get to you in time for the truck." Mew replied.  
  
"It's not really your fault. Why were you watching over me?" I asked.  
  
"You were to introduce someone to this reality. I may not be able to save your current body, but I can get you another life. I can't do it against your will, so would you like another chance at life?" Mew asked.  
  
"Well, alright. I'm willing to try life as a new person." I replied.  
  
"Thank you." Mew said, moving forward and tapping me on the forehead. Then blackness. When I came to, I was being carried. I was warm, comfortable, and groggy. I drifted to sleep.  
  
"Don't worry little one. Don't worry." I heard a soothing voice say before I drifted off completely. I woke up wrapped in a blanket. I had been placed in a basket of all places. I could feel something at the back of my head, and tentatively reached back. I felt something twitch, and a sharp pain in my hand. My hand was red, but other than that it was fine. I heard someone walk in, distracting me from my hand and head. I looked up to see a female Grovyle. She was much taller than me. "Get back to sleep young one." She said, walking over.  
  
"Young one? I'm eleven. I'm not that young." I replied. Grovyle chuckled a bit at this.  
  
"You were born just a few days ago. I found you near a tree with Poochyenas circling. You are intelligent for a newly born Mawile." Grovyle said.  
  
"I'm a human, not a Mawile." I replied.  
  
"Mew was right." Grovyle said.  
  
"You spoke to Mew?" I asked, getting to my feet. I couldn't quite stand, and fell back. Beside me was a Mawile jaw. "Geez, I am a Mawile!" I exclaimed.  
  
"So, you really did die?" Grovyle asked.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" I replied.  
  
"Mew told me about you. I thought it had all been a dream." Grovyle told me. I tried to stand again, but failed. "Be careful. Your new body is still young." Grovyle said.  
  
"Do you have a name?" I asked her as she set me back in the basket.  
  
"Yes, it's Sarah. Now sleep. Your body needs it." Sarah told me.  
  
"Alright. My name's Jake." I said before I drifted off to sleep.  
  
Chapter One  
  
I yawned as I rolled out of the basket I used as a bed. I walked out of the hole in the tree that I slept in. I climbed down two feet, and fell the third and final foot to the ground. I walked slowly into the forest, my large jaw dragging behind me. I reached up towards the berries on the bush. As I was picking the berries, something in the forest flashed. I stopped in mid-reach to look around for any predators. When I didn't see any, I ran off in the direction that the flash had come from. I burst out into a clearing, and tripped. I looked back at what looked like a flattened white vine. It went into a bush, so I followed it. I found its source, after running right into it. I looked up at what I'd run into. It was what appeared to be a human. But this person was covered in blue fur, from what I could see, and he had purple hair that had a strange gloss. And he had two tails; the 'vine' I had followed was one of them. I walked around to his front, and noticed that he had white fur under his chin and down his neck, and on the inside of his arms.. He also had diamond shaped white spots on the outside of his arm. I walked up and poked him. "Hello? Wake up." I said, poking him. I tried shaking him. He moaned, and pushed me away. "Wake up, would you?" I said, pushing his hand away from me. His eyes snapped open, and he sat up when he saw me. I noticed that he had a belt with six Masterballs on it. He reached for one of them. I opened my mouth to say something, but it was too late. I did my best to duck under it, but I was still caught. I didn't even bother trying to get out. I had no sense of time in there, so I could have been in there for seconds or days before he released me. "Don't you think before you do anything?" I asked as soon as I materialized. I began looking around.  
  
"You can talk?" The boy asked.  
  
"Yeah, and my name's Jake." I said.  
  
"Now I know I'm crazy." The boy mumbled.  
  
"Why do say that?" I asked.  
  
"I'm in a video game. That's why." He replied.  
  
"I don't want to be owned by a crazy man!" I said. The boy chuckled.  
  
"I'm not that crazy. I wonder if I'm just dreaming." He said. I pinched him. "Hey what was that for?" He asked.  
  
"You're not dreaming. By the way, what's your name?" I said.  
  
"My name's Brent. C'mon, let's go try and find my friends." He replied, standing up.  
  
"You expect me to go with you?" I asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. I'm your Trainer, aren't I?" Brent replied.  
  
"Darn, forgot about that. But you're crazy!" I said, looking for an excuse to leave.  
  
"That was just a joke. I just want to get out of this video game world." Brent replied.  
  
"See, you're crazy. See ya!" I said, using a tackle attack on Brent. I rebounded off him, and ran back into the forest. I heard him come running after me. I sped up as much as I could, and spotted the tree that was my home. As I came up to it, I remembered Mew's words about me introducing someone to this reality. I realized that Brent might not have been insane, but the person Mew was talking about. I tried to remember everything Mew had told me in my dreams over the past three years. It all clicked into place just as Brent came out of the bushes.  
  
"You sure can run fast for a little guy." Brent said.  
  
"Years of running from predators can do that. You did say that this world was a video game, right?" I asked. Brent gave me an odd look.  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?" Brent replied. That confirmed my thoughts.  
  
"I knew it! Mew was right!" I exclaimed.  
  
"And you thought I was crazy. Mew has only been seen a few times, and only appears for the purest of heart." Brent said. I was about to say something, but a Leaf Blade took Brent out. He was thrown into the bushes, and Sarah landed on the ground. A Hydro Pump came out of the bushes, and knocked Sarah away. "What is it with Pokemon and attacking me?" Brent asked walking out of the bushes. His left hand had a ball of water, and his right was covered in cold energy.  
  
"Wait! Sarah didn't know better! If you'd let me talk to her, I could convince her not to attack." I said, hoping to avoid a fight.  
  
"I wasn't going to attack unless she did, go ahead and talk to her if you want." Brent said. Sarah was getting ready to use Leaf Blade again, but I ran up to her.  
  
"Wait, Sarah! This is the person Mew has told us about!" I said. Sarah thought about it for a minute.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" She asked.  
  
"He says that he's in a video game. Either he's insane, and it's a coincidence, or he's the one." I said.  
  
"Ask him this, what is the name of the game that he's in." Sarah said. I turned to face Brent.  
  
"Brent, what video game are you in?" I asked.  
  
"The Pokemon series." He replied.  
  
"What are their names?" I asked.  
  
"Ruby, Sapphire, Crystal, Gold, Silver, Yellow, Red, and Blue are the individual games. Starting to believe me?" Brent said.  
  
"It is him." Sarah muttered.  
  
"Yeah, we believe you now. Mew told us a bit about you." I told Brent.  
  
"I still have trouble believing that you met Mew." Brent said.  
  
"Well, I only met her in limbo. The other times were in dreams." I said.  
  
"You only go to limbo if you're dead, or in the middle of dimension traveling. You're still alive, and I don't think you've dimension hopped before." Brent replied.  
  
"Well, I died once. Back when I was eleven, I was still a human. An eighteen wheeler crashed into my car, and killed me. I met Mew in limbo, and she gave me another chance at life. For the past three years, I've been a Mawile." I said.  
  
"Right. Let's get going, I want to find my friends." Brent said.  
  
"Uh, Mew didn't mention anyone but you. I think your friends are still at wherever it is that you're from." I told him.  
  
"Never know unless we look. I assume you'd rather stay out of your Masterball?" Brent asked.  
  
"Yes, I want to stay out of my Masterball. How can you expect to find your friends among so many people?" I asked.  
  
"My friends stick out like a sore thumb. Besides, they'll probably be looking for me." Brent said, walking away. I sighed in defeat. "Are you coming?" Brent asked. I looked up at Sarah.  
  
"Just come back every now and then. Now hurry up." Sarah said.  
  
"Alright. Good-bye, Sarah!" I said before running after Brent. When I caught up, I slowed down to a walking speed.  
  
"Don't worry, we can visit her every month." Brent said.  
  
"You heard that conversation?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, my hearing is fairly good. Do you even know where we are?" Brent replied.  
  
"We're in the forest, where did you think we were?" I said.  
  
"What route?" Brent asked.  
  
"Uh, good question." I replied. Brent sighed, and continued walking. I followed him. We came out into a field with a cliff face on the other side. To the North there was a break in the cliff face leading into a desert.  
  
"Looks like we're on Route 111. C'mon, let's go to Slateport." Brent said.  
  
"Wait a second! First of all, how did you know where we were, and won't you look odd in a crowd?" I asked.  
  
"I recognize this place because of the cliff face and desert. Do you think if I gave you some money, you could buy me a trench coat, a hat, and some gloves?" Brent replied.  
  
"Well, I could try. Any preference for the trench coat?" I asked.  
  
"Make it cheap, and big enough to cover me entirely." Brent said, digging in his pocket for some money. He pulled a couple of twenties out and handed them to me. "Don't take too long. I don't what to be seen." Brent said.  
  
"Don't worry. Be back in a minute." I said, running off. I stopped and ran back to Brent. "Where's Slateport again?" I asked him. He sighed and pointed to the South. "Thanks." I said, running towards the South. It wasn't long before I reached Slateport. I wove in and out of the people's feet, and tried to avoid tripping people. I soon found myself in the market place. I looked around until I spotted a place selling clothes. I ran over to the woman selling them. "Excuse me ma'am, but I'd like to buy a trench coat." I said.  
  
"Huh? Who said that?" The woman said, looking around.  
  
"Uh, down here." I told her, tugging a pant leg to get her attention. She looked down.  
  
"Oh, a Mawile. Hey, where's your trainer?" The woman asked.  
  
"In the forest, catching Pokemon." I lied.  
  
"Oh, so what can I do for you?" She asked.  
  
"Well, my trainer wants a cheap, full body trench coat, a hat, and a pair of gloves." I replied. She pulled a hanger off the rack, and held it up.  
  
"Will this do?" She asked, holding the trench coat up.  
  
"Yep. Have you got gloves and a wide brimmed hat?" I asked. She searched through a basket and found the requested items.  
  
"These will be 41.99 dollars." The woman said.  
  
"Uh, I only have forty dollars." I said.  
  
"Well then, your trainer will have to come and get them himself." She replied, starting to put the stuff away.  
  
"Uh, what if I could get him to pay the rest when he comes into the city?" I asked her. The woman thought for a moment.  
  
"Alright, but only because I think you're cute. I'll expect the rest of the money by the end of today. Here you are." The lady said after putting the clothes in a plastic bag. She handed the bag to me, and I gave her the money.  
  
"Thank you ma'am!" I said before running off. I half dragged, half carried the bag back to where Brent was waiting. "Hey, Brent! I got your trench coat!" I yelled over to him. He got up and ran over.  
  
"Thanks. I was wondering when you were going to get back." Brent said as I handed him the bag.  
  
"Um, you also owe the woman who sold me this a couple more dollars. I told her that you would pay the extra." I told him.  
  
"Alright, where is she?" Brent asked, putting the trench coat on.  
  
"She's in the marketplace. Blue hair, and the only clothes vendor there." I told him. Brent finished pulling the gloves on, and proceeded with the hat.  
  
"Let's go then." Brent said, walking into the city. I jogged after him to catch up.  
  
"Slow down a bit, would ya?" I said, dodging people's feet.  
  
"Sorry." Brent said, slowing down to a stop. "Is that her there?" Brent asked, pointing. I looked over.  
  
"Yep, that would be her." I said. Brent started walking over, and I followed him.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am, but were you the person who sold Jake the trench coat?" Brent asked her.  
  
"Who's Jake?" The woman asked.  
  
"Hello! Remember me?" I said.  
  
"Oh, so you're the Mawile's trainer." The woman said.  
  
"Yeah, I came here to finish paying for the trench coat. How much more do I owe you?" Brent asked.  
  
"A dollar ninety-nine please." The woman replied. Brent pulled out a couple of dollars, and handed them to her. "Thank you." She said, giving Brent a penny.  
  
"You look a lot like Flannery, the Lavaridge Gym Leader." Brent remarked. The woman laughed nervously.  
  
"I get that a lot, but I'm not her." The woman replied.  
  
"Oh, alright. Thank you for the trench coat." Brent said before leaving. I followed him.  
  
"Who's Flannery? And last I knew, some old man was the Lavaridge Gym Leader." I said.  
  
"That man was Flannery's grandfather, he died and Flannery became the Gym Leader." Brent told me.  
  
"You think that woman's Flannery?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, but she dyed her hair. C'mon, let's go get something to eat." Brent said.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Man, that tasted good. I should have been caught sooner." I said.  
  
"It was an Italian Sausage, it wasn't that fancy." Brent replied. I looked at him from my spot on the bench.  
  
"If you haven't had one in three years, it's beyond fancy." I told him. Brent suddenly tensed up. "What's the matter?" I asked him.  
  
"I thought I heard someone." Brent said.  
  
"Let's go check it out then." I replied, standing up.  
  
"Just follow me. It came from one of these alleys." Brent replied. I heard what sounded like a slap and then a whimper.  
  
"I just heard it." I said.  
  
"Down this alleyway." Brent told me, walking down the alley. At the end, we turned a corner to see the lady that sold the trench coat being pinned to the wall by a larger man. He looked at Brent and me.  
  
"Run away now, and don't breathe a word of this." The man said. My gaze drifted to the woman, and I noticed the there were a couple of bruises and several cuts on her face.  
  
"I think not. I'd suggest that you leave now." Brent said. The man growled, and walked towards us, a knife in his hands. As soon as he was far enough away from the woman, Brent shot an Ice Beam at his feet, and froze them to the ground. The man stood there, stunned, before trying to break free. "I told you." Brent said, walking around him to the woman. She had fallen unconscious, so Brent picked her up.  
  
"Where are we going now?" I asked.  
  
"We're headed out of the city. This guy will be free by morning." Brent said. The man kept struggling, and tried to throw his knife at Brent. His aim was way off.  
  
"Lead the way." I said. Brent walked out of the alley, and kept looking around for more people. When we didn't find any, Brent continued out of the city and into the forest. Brent set the woman down on the ground, and took his gloves and hat off. He took his trench coat off, and draped it over her. He then soaked one of his gloves with a weak Water Gun. He then proceeded to clean the woman's face. She moaned, and her eyes fluttered open. She saw Brent, and scrambled back.  
  
"Who are you? What are you?" She asked warily.  
  
"My name's Brent, you sold me a trench coat. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Brent said.  
  
"I didn't sell a trench coat to anyone like you." The woman said. She hadn't seen me yet.  
  
"You don't remember me? I feel insulted." I said, crossing my arms. The woman's eyes widened when she saw me. She looked like she might scream.  
  
"Please, don't scream. I don't want anyone else to see me." Brent said.  
  
"What are you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm a Suicune hybrid. Now if you'd let me help you, I could clean your cuts that you got from that man." Brent replied.  
  
"You were the one who saved me?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, now can I help you or not?" Brent asked.  
  
"Alright." The woman said. Brent came a bit closer to her.  
  
"This might sting a bit." He said before spraying a small high pressure stream of water from his fingertip. He sprayed the cuts, and the water formed to her cheek. Brent touched it, and it froze solid. "The ice should reduce the swelling. Why was that man attacking you?" Brent asked. The woman remained silent.  
  
"Uh, maybe we should introduce ourselves first. I'm Jake, and my trainer's name is Brent." I said.  
  
"I'm, uh, Aurora. Where are we?" The woman asked.  
  
"We're a bit North of Slateport. We're going to be headed to Lavaridge, how about you?" I asked.  
  
"I'm also headed to Lavaridge. May I accompany you?" Aurora asked.  
  
"Sure. If you're ready, we can leave now. It's the best time to travel in the desert." Brent said.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready. Here's your trench coat back." Aurora said, standing up.  
  
"Keep it, the desert will be cold." Brent said.  
  
"What about you?" Aurora asked.  
  
"My fur will keep me warm. Tell me if the ice on the side of your face gets too cold." Brent said. Aurora put Brent's trench coat on, and Brent picked up his gloves and hat. "I'd prefer it if you didn't tell anyone about me. I don't want to be experimented on." Brent said.  
  
"You watch too many sci-fi movies. People aren't going to condemn you just because you're a hybrid." I said.  
  
"Better safe than sorry. Aurora, do you have a Pokemon that could light the way once the sun sets?" Brent asked. She nodded.  
  
"Come on, speak up. You're so quiet, are you afraid of Brent?" I asked.  
  
"He frightens me a little." Aurora said as we walked out of the forest. Brent looked back at us, and Aurora noticed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. I should be more thankful to the one who saved me." Aurora apologized.  
  
"No offense taken. I'm simply curious as to why you're frightened of me." Brent replied. Aurora breathed a small sigh of relief.  
  
"What you did to that man, it seems so cold hearted." Aurora said.  
  
"It was the kindest thing I could do to him, given the circumstances." Brent replied as we entered the desert. I got ready for the sandstorm to come up, but it never did.  
  
"Uh, isn't there supposed to be a sandstorm here?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder where it went." Brent said.  
  
"Trainers often go disappearing in this desert at night. Nobody knows why." Aurora said.  
  
"Are you trying to scare us, 'cause it's working on me." I said, looking around warily. I heard the skittering of an insect.  
  
"Let's just get going." Brent said. I walked after him, but ran face first into some kind of barrier.  
  
"Uh, Brent. I'm stuck." I said. He stopped and turned around.  
  
"Quit joking around, Jake." Brent said.  
  
"I really am stuck. Watch." I said, pushing against the barrier. Brent walked over but was stopped by another barrier a few feet away from mine.  
  
"This can't be good." Brent remarked. Then I saw something in the distance.  
  
"Uh, a sand twister is headed right for us." I said. Brent and Aurora looked back.  
  
"Quick, look around for Trapinch. They're the one's that are keeping us from leaving." Brent said. I looked around frantically.  
  
"Where would they be hiding?" Aurora asked.  
  
"In the sand or under rocks." Brent told her.  
  
"It's a little late for that." I said right before the sand storm covered us. Everything blacked out. "Ow, my head." I moaned. I forced my eyes open, and looked around. I was with Brent and Aurora in a white room, similar to the ones in hospitals. I stretched, and stood up. Aurora continued sleeping peacefully, and Brent moaned. He was facedown on the floor, and his tails were twitching. I walked over to him as he began waking up.  
  
"What happened?" Brent asked, standing up.  
  
"We were run over by a sandstorm. Now we're stuck in a white room." I told him. A section of wall slid up behind Brent. "And now we have a way out." I said. Brent picked Aurora up. "You're not going to wake her?" I asked.  
  
"No, there's no need to wake her. Let's get going." Brent said, walking through the door way.  
  
"You need a sense of humor. You're so quiet and serious." I said.  
  
"I've got a head ache, and I do have a sense of humor. Besides, I thought girls liked the strong silent types." Brent replied.  
  
"Where did you hear that?" I asked him. Brent shrugged. A skittering noise sounded through the hallway we were in. Brent looked around, and set Aurora down on the ground.  
  
"Watch her, I'll be back." Brent said, heading around a corner up ahead. I heard the skittering noise again, and turned around to see a Spinarak and Ariados.  
  
"I assume you two are supposed to be the creepy insectile henchmen?" I asked. They nodded.  
  
"And this is the part where you spin us into cocoons after I put up a valiant fight?" I asked.  
  
"Well, it is traditional." Ariados said.  
  
"Why does every evil mastermind do this type of thing? They should come up with something original." I said, exasperated.  
  
"That's what we told Master." Spinarak replied.  
  
"And why do evil people like being called 'Master' and 'Lord'?" I asked.  
  
"Good question, we should ask him." Ariados said.  
  
"Who is your master?" I asked.  
  
"He is the great and legendary-ack!!" Ariados said, falling on its back.  
  
"No it isn't 'ack' it's-ack!!" Spinarak said, falling onto its back.  
  
"Who's 'ack'? Are you two even awake?" I said, shaking the two spiders. I heard skittering behind me, and turned to see a Spinarak dragging a cocooned Aurora into an air vent. "Hey, get back here!" I said, jumping up into the vent after them. I rounded a corner, and found myself looking down a 100 foot tall shaft. "Darn it, I lost him." I said before crawling back out. I checked the Spinarak and Ariados I had been talking to, and found out that they had been shot with a Poison Sting.  
  
"Jake, where's Aurora?" Brent asked, coming back from his little excursion.  
  
"Uh, I was talking with these two, and Aurora was carted off through the vent system. I tried to follow the Spinarak, but I lost him. These two were assassinated by him before they could give me any useful information." I said.  
  
"We're not dead yet." Ariados said.  
  
"Must be slow acting poison." Brent commented.  
  
"I think we're getting better." Spinarak said.  
  
"This is getting to be too much like a Monty Python movie. Let's get going." I said, walking down the hallway. Brent followed.  
  
"Could you at least give us a band-aid, or maybe an Antidote?" Ariados asked.  
  
"You're right, this is getting odd. Where do you think they took Aurora?" Brent asked.  
  
"Probably to the center of the building where the evil megalomaniac that wants to take over the world is waiting for us. The maze of hallways that we will have to traverse will be filled with unknown dangers, and the evil guy will watch us. All this is to test us to see if we're a challenge for him." I told him.  
  
"Where'd you learn that?" Brent asked.  
  
"Common short story plot." I replied. We walked into another room, and the wall slid shut behind us. Then the side walls began to come closer. I immediately ran for the exit several hundred feet away, with Brent behind me. He was spraying a Hydro Pump on the floor, and it was collecting up into a block in the middle of the floor. He shot it with an Ice Beam, and then slowed down to a walk. "Brent, hurry up!" I exclaimed. The walls came into contact with the block of ice, and stopped.  
  
"No need to." He said as I slowed down to a walk.  
  
"Not bad. You're smarter than you look." I said. A crack resounded through the narrow space we were in.  
  
"Uh, oh. Run!" Brent said, dashing past me. I just stood there, confused. He ran back and grabbed my extra jaw, and ran back into the next room. I saw cracks appear in the ice block right before it was crushed, and the walls slammed together.  
  
"Uh, thanks." I said.  
  
"No problem." Brent replied. It seemed like he wasn't even tired. He set me down, and we continued deeper into the hallways. We came into another empty room, and looked around. A section of floor popped up in front of me to reveal a small gun beneath it. A section of ceiling did the same thing. Brent became covered in ice just as the guns began firing. The floor gun hit me several times in the stomach, forcing me back.  
  
"Wow, that actually felt kinda good." I said. My gut had just absorbed the bullets, and I felt like I had unlimited energy. "Dude, you have to try that!" I said.  
  
"Are you getting high on bullets?" Brent asked me.  
  
"Not a clue. Are you coming?" I said, running out of the room, not caring that I was shot a few more times. Brent sighed and followed me. As soon as the guns couldn't shoot us anymore, Brent got rid of his ice armor. We ran down the hall, and came out into a cave with a pool of lava in the middle. A creature began to emerge from the lava. "What is it with evil megalomaniacs and having big, dumb monsters rise from lava?" I asked.  
  
"I am the evil megalomaniac, you fool. And I'm not dumb." The creature said. He stepped out of the lava pool, and broke through the wall behind it. "Kimasu!" He ordered from within the tunnel.  
  
"Huh?" I said. Brent sighed.  
  
"Tyotto." He replied. A Charmeleon stepped up beside me and a Raichu dropped down from the ceiling onto Brent. They looked ready for battle  
  
"Kimasen ne?" The creature asked.  
  
"Itadakimasu." Brent said, walking around the lava pool and went into the creature's tunnel, and I followed him. The Charmeleon followed me.  
  
"What was that about?" I asked Brent.  
  
"He ordered us to come, I politely refused, then he asked us again, and I accepted." Brent said.  
  
"Why'd you accept?" I asked. He pointed at the Charmeleon and Raichu.  
  
"They're why." Brent said as we came into another room. In front of us on the ground were three Ultraballs.  
  
"If you can catch me, you can have your friend back, and you can leave this place. If you can't catch me, then you will serve me. You can use all of your Pokemon, your Pokeballs and the Ultraballs in front of you. I will only use myself and my two comrades." The creature said.  
  
"Now I know who that is, that's Groudon!" Brent exclaimed.  
  
"Didn't you hear what he said?" I asked.  
  
"Nope, I can't always understand Pokemon. What did he say?" Brent asked.  
  
"We have to catch him, and we can use just about anything." I told him. Brent nodded, and picked up an Ultraball from in front of us. He tossed it up and down, and then suddenly popped the Raichu on the head with it. It rocked around, and then dinged. As Brent reached for another Ultraball, Charmeleon and Groudon fired their Fire Blasts at him. He countered them with a couple of Hydro Pumps, and fainted Charmeleon. He grabbed the two Ultraballs, and caught Charmeleon. Then he chucked the remaining Ultraball at Groudon. Right before it touched him, it melted to slag. "That isn't good. What do we do now?" I asked Brent.  
  
"Run?" Brent asked.  
  
"I could have thought of that." I said before running. Brent followed me, and pulled a Masterball off of his belt. "It'll melt, remember?" I asked him. He just grinned, and kept running. We rounded a corner, and found Aurora asleep on a table. Groudon came through the wall across from us. Brent summoned up a Hydro Pump, and shot it at Groudon. He knocked it aside, and it hit Aurora, waking her up. I noticed that the blue was running out of her hair.  
  
"Hey, you are Flannery." Brent said. She looked around, and gasped.  
  
"We can talk about that later, worry about big, dumb monster now!" I said.  
  
"I told you, I'm not dumb!" Groudon roared. Brent chucked a good sized ball of water at him. Groudon prepared to swat it away, and I saw Brent grinning again. Groudon hit it, and was suddenly sucked in. The water ball evaporated and revealed a light blue Masterball. It clicked shut, and fell to the ground. Brent picked it up, and clipped it to his belt and walked over to Flannery. He took an Ultraball off his belt and handed it to her.  
  
"Here, it's a Charmeleon. Has a bit of a temperament problem, so you'll have to work him hard." Brent said.  
  
"Why are you giving this to me?" Flannery asked.  
  
"It's 'cause he likes you!" I said. Brent conked me on the head.  
  
"No, it's because you're the fire Gym Leader." Brent told her. I rubbed my head.  
  
"Thanks. Um, do you have a place to stay?" Flannery asked.  
  
"No, why?" Brent replied.  
  
"Well, to make up for your helping me, you can stay with me at the gym." Flannery said. Brent looked like he was about to refuse, but I wasn't going to let this chance pass by.  
  
"Really? Thanks." I said before Brent could utter a word. Flannery smiled. Brent gave me a glare, but looked back at Flannery.  
  
"Why did you lie about your identity?" Brent asked.  
  
"I didn't want people knowing who I was, because then they would challenge me to battles. I don't really like battling." Flannery said. Suddenly, the cave began to rumble. Rocks started falling around us, and then there was a sudden bright flash before everything blacked out. 


	2. More hybrids

Disclaimer: I do own Pokemon! I have a Mawile, a Wobuffet, a Groudon, and more. The company? No, I don't own that. But I will soon!  
  
"Jake, wake up. Please Jake." Someone said, shaking me. I opened my eyes lazily to see Flannery leaning over me.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"We're right outside Vermilion City. I need your help to drag Brent out of sight." Flannery said. Her hair still had blotches of blue in it. I yawned, and got up. I walked over to Brent, and just gave one of his tails a sharp tug. He stopped midsnore to let out a yelp, and jumped up, clutching his tail.  
  
"Who did that?" Brent asked.  
  
"That would be me." I said. Brent glared at me and Flannery giggled a bit. Brent stood up, and pulled his trench coat and gloves on. Then he put his hat on. "Flannery, you did say that we were near Vermilion, right?" I asked. Flannery nodded. "Brent, before we go I need to see my human family and tell them that I'm alive." I said. Flannery was looking at us oddly.  
  
"He's a reincarnated human. And Jake, what if your family doesn't live in Vermilion anymore?" Brent said.  
  
"It won't hurt to try." I said.  
  
"You expect me to believe he was once a human?" Flannery asked.  
  
"Well, anything's possible. Let's go get this over with." Brent said. Flannery had a disbelieving look on her face, but followed us. I came to a house with a small front yard, but a large back yard. I tried to reach the latch on the gate. Brent opened it. I ran out back of the house to see Kara training a Charizard and a Pidgeot. The Charizard grumbled when he saw me, and Kara turned around.  
  
"Hey, a Mawile. Maybe we can catch it." Kara said.  
  
"It's a little late for that, Kara. I've already been caught by him." I said as Brent and Flannery came around the corner.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Kara asked.  
  
"What, you don't recognize your own brother. I look a little different, but I'm still Jake Serasita." I said. The Charizard glared at me, and snorted.  
  
"Red Baron, don't intimidate him." Kara told him. I grinned.  
  
"You finally evolved? How did you accomplish that?" I asked him. This got Red Baron's attention. He lowered his head until he was at eye level with me.  
  
"Don't ever insult me or my trainer again." He growled. I calmly bonked him on the snout.  
  
"Chill a bit. She's my sister; I'm allowed to do that kind of thing." I replied. Everyone just stared dumbfoundedly at what I had just done.  
  
"If you're done pulling pranks, could you leave? We want to train some more." Kara said. Red Baron growled at me, but didn't do anything.  
  
"At least let us watch you train." I said. Kara sighed.  
  
"So long as you don't interrupt us." She replied. She turned back to Pidgeot and Red Baron. "Let's try that move again. It's the only one of Jake's planned moves that we haven't accomplished yet." Kara told the two Pokemon. They took flight, and Red Baron circled lazily over head. Pidgeot was beneath him, flying in counter circles. When they were both blocked out by the sun, Pidgeot came crashing down. I couldn't see Red Baron, but if I remembered which move they were doing, he was right behind Pidgeot. Pidgeot launched a Wing Attack at the tree directly behind me, and pulled away to reveal Red Baron. He tucked his wings in, and began to roll. He opened his mouth, and expelled a Fire Blast. Red Baron was flying faster than the Fire Blast, so as he spun, the flames collected around him into a drill shape, and he drilled into the tree, and then extended his wings to try and avoid the ground. He was going too fast, and slammed into the ground. He grunted, and got up as Pidgeot landed.  
  
"In the plans, it said to extend your wings when you were five feet from the tree. The attack will keep going, and you'll pull out of it and skim the ground." I said.  
  
"How would you know, you haven't trained Pokemon." Kara said.  
  
"Pull out the Plan Book, and flip to page twenty-five, and I'll show you." I said. Kara stood dumbfounded for a moment, but pulled a notebook out that was labeled Jake's Plan Book.  
  
"How did you know about this, and what page this plan was on?" Kara asked.  
  
"He is your brother, what else can you expect? Just do as he says." Brent told her. Kara looked angry, but opened the notebook and crouched down. I ran over, and pointed to an odd symbol. It looked like one of those crude drawings of a bird far off in the distance.  
  
"That symbol means to extend wings here. You'll see it on all the diagrams that involve an aerial attack. Let's see if the Flame Drill will work my way." I said. Pidgeot and Red Baron looked at Kara questioningly.  
  
"We can give it a try." Kara told them. They took to the air, and repeated the process. This time, I saw Red Barons wings extend at exactly the right moment, giving him enough lift to keep from crashing. The tree stump was burnt, and Red Baron pulled up and away. The two Pokemon landed, looking somewhat impressed. Kara was too stunned to say anything. She looked back at me. "Jake?" She asked.  
  
"The one and only. What did I tell you, works like a charm. They'll never see it coming." I said. Suddenly, Kara hugged me.  
  
"It really is you!" She said.  
  
"Uh, you might want to let him go. He's turning blue." Flannery told my sister. As my sister let go, I silently thanked Flannery.  
  
"Who are you?" Kara asked.  
  
"That's Flannery, she's Brent's girlfriend." I said.  
  
"No she isn't! Not to insult you Flannery." Brent replied. Flannery just smiled.  
  
"It's an honor to meet you Flannery. What happened to your hair?" Kara asked, standing up.  
  
"I had dye in my hair, but it I was hit by a Hydro Pump." Flannery replied.  
  
"If you'd like, you can use our sink to wash the rest of the dye out." Kara said.  
  
"Thank you." Flannery replied. While they kept talking, I walked over to Pidgeot and Red Baron. Brent came over also.  
  
"Red Baron, is this Pidgeot the Pidgeot I used to have?" I asked. He nodded while glaring at Brent.  
  
"Why don't you have your trainer release you, you are a human." Pidgeot suggested. Red Baron grunted his agreement.  
  
"Well, then I risk being caught by another trainer, and they probably won't believe my story. They'll send me into battles, and he doesn't. And don't get him mad Red Baron, if he had to, he could take you down." I told them. Red Baron looked at me indignantly. "By the way, how are my other Pokemon?" I asked.  
  
"Destroyah has listened to every order that Kara gives him. He's working like a slave to follow your dieing words. Eevee evolved. Eevee is now an Umbreon. Pichu has become quite powerful, but hasn't evolved yet. She's too stubborn. They've missed you. Have Kara bring you to them." Red Baron said.  
  
"What have they been saying?" Brent asked curiously.  
  
"Nothin' important. Come on, let's go inside with Kara and Flannery." I replied as the two girls began walking towards the door. We followed them, and Pidgeot perched on the roof. Red Baron curled up on the porch. "Too big to fit on the couch?" I asked him. Red grunted. Flannery was in the bathroom, and Kara was in the kitchen. I took a look at the clock. 8:00 AM, so my mother was still asleep if this was the weekend.  
  
"Uh, Jake? What would you and your trainer like for breakfast?" Kara asked.  
  
"Are there waffles?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. What will your trainer want?" Kara replied.  
  
"Same thing." Brent said. I walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Jake, what happened after you died?" Kara asked me.  
  
"Uh, Mew reincarnated me. I've lived the past three years with a Grovyle named Sarah." I told her. "Where's Mom?" I asked as Brent sat down at the dining table.  
  
"She's at work today. It is Friday, so she had to leave early." Kara replied. "Why does your trainer wear a trench coat all the time?" She asked.  
  
"Skin disease, very sensitive to light." I said. Kara accepted that, and then sprang the question I was hoping she wouldn't ask.  
  
"Can I come with you?" Kara asked, popping some waffles into the toaster.  
  
"Uh, it's up to my trainer." I said. Kara looked over the bar and into the dining room. Brent sighed.  
  
"It all depends. Anything unusual that you see, you can never tell anyone else about. Okay?" Brent said. Kara nodded, so Brent continued. "Ever met a hybrid?" He asked.  
  
"They're only in Sci-fi books." Kara replied. I could tell she was getting confused.  
  
"Right. How do you feel about hybrids?" Brent asked.  
  
"Kind of creepy. Whoever thought them up must have been insane." Kara said.  
  
"Gee, thanks. That makes me feel good." Brent said.  
  
"Why, are you the one that thought them up?" Kara asked.  
  
"No, someone else did that. You can come with us, but first I'm going to show you one of the things you can't talk about." Brent said. Kara stepped around the bar and into the dining room. I followed her, and climbed onto a chair and then the table. Brent started pulling his glove off.  
  
"If it's your skin disease, don't worry. I can handle it. I don't need to see it right now." Kara said.  
  
"Actually, you do." Brent said, pulling his glove off. Kara looked at it.  
  
"That's pretty realistic, who did that for you?" Kara asked. Brent took his hat and the other glove off. Kara looked at his face, and backed up a bit.  
  
"I guess you read a lot of hybrid stories." Kara commented. Brent smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I do read those a lot. I also write them. But my fur is completely real." Brent said.  
  
"Right. Next thing you'll tell me is that you have a real tail." Kara said.  
  
"I don't, I have two." Brent said, taking his trench coat off and lifting his tails up for Kara to see.  
  
"This is creepy, can you stop this prank now?" Kara asked. Brent sighed just as the waffles popped up.  
  
"Kara, this isn't a prank. He's a real hybrid." I told her. The truth finally sank in, and she backed up into the kitchen.  
  
"Kara, he's not like that hybrid in the story you read. Brent's a nice guy, just silent." I told her. She didn't say anything, just slumped back against the fridge. Flannery came out of the bathroom, and looked at what was happening. Then she saw Brent.  
  
"She's afraid?" Flannery asked. Brent nodded. Flannery walked into the kitchen, and knelt down beside me.  
  
"Why are you so afraid of him?" Flannery asked.  
  
"He seems so much like the killer from Stephen King's It. He matches the physical description perfectly." Kara said. Flannery chuckled.  
  
"I felt that way at first, but he's saved me twice. Brent's alright, he won't kill you or harm you." Flannery told my sister. She didn't say anything, but seemed calmer. Flannery helped her up, and she shakily walked over to the toaster. Kara put one pair of waffles on each of the two plates. She set them on the table, and went to get the maple syrup.  
  
"Flannery, do you want anything?" I asked. She shook her head. I followed Kara into the dining room as she brought the silverware and syrup out. She turned to leave, but I caught her pant leg. "You're going to stay in here for now. Sit down next to Flannery." I said. Kara looked at me pleadingly. "No, you can't call Mom. She can't know about me or Brent." I said. Kara sat down, and I climbed up onto a chair to eat. I made it through one waffle, and Brent had finished both of his. "Kara, at least talk to him. He's not going to bite you." I said.  
  
"No, that's your job." Brent said. Kara sighed.  
  
"Where are you from?" Kara asked. I just about choked on my waffle. I could tell from Brent's expression that he was caught off guard also.  
  
"I come from Monroe, a small town in Kanto." Brent said. Kara looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"How did you become a hybrid?" Kara asked.  
  
"I think it had something to do with a black crystal I found." Brent replied. Kara was silent as she thought of another question. I finished my waffle, and Flannery took my plate away.  
  
"How did you meet Jake?" Kara asked.  
  
"He found me asleep and woke me up. I accidentally caught him." Brent replied. Kara looked to me for confirmation, and I nodded.  
  
"Why don't we get going, we need to get to Lavaridge." I said, jumping down from the chair.  
  
"Why do we need to go to Lavaridge?" Kara asked. Brent stood up, startling her.  
  
"We need to go because that's where Flannery lives. And we're going to start looking for Brent's friends." I told her.  
  
"Are they at least normal?" Kara asked.  
  
"My sister is, but Riina's a Mew hybrid." Brent said, putting his trench coat on. Kara didn't look pleased.  
  
"Brent and I will ride Red Baron." I said.  
  
"Alright. Just let me write Mom a note." Kara said.  
  
"Remember not to tell her about Brent or me." I told her.  
  
"Why can't I tell her about you?" Kara asked.  
  
"She'll think you've gone insane. Just tell her you've resumed your journey." I replied as Brent pulled his gloves on. He grabbed his hat, and put it on. Kara set her note on the table, and went into the backyard. "Where are you going?" I asked her.  
  
"To get the rest of your Pokemon. Do you want to come?" Kara asked.  
  
"Sure." I replied. She opened the door, and a Pichu ran in. An Umbreon came after it, trying to get it to stop.  
  
"Pichu, we're supposed to wait for Kara!" Umbreon said. Pichu ignored him, and started running circles around him.  
  
"Pichu, stop running around, you're tiring Umbreon out." I said.  
  
"Kay. Can we play later?" Pichu asked.  
  
"Yes, we'll play later." I said Pichu was satisfied, and sat down. He grabbed his feet and started rocking back and forth. Umbreon stared at me, amazed.  
  
"Only Jake had that type of effect on him." Umbreon said, amazed.  
  
"I listened 'cause he is Daddy." Pichu said.  
  
"Hey, someone recognized me." I said.  
  
"You aren't Jake, Jake died." Umbreon said.  
  
"Didn't Red Baron or Pidgeot tell you?" I asked.  
  
"Only Pichu believed them." Umbreon replied.  
  
"Well, they told the truth. I'm alive, and back in action." I said.  
  
"H-how?" Umbreon asked.  
  
"Reincarnation. Oh, and my trainer is the guy in the trench coat." I told Umbreon. Umbreon nodded, trying to take it all in. Kara came back in, and pulled a couple Pokeballs off her belt.  
  
"I have to recall you two." Kara told Umbreon and Pichu. Pichu ran behind me.  
  
"No! I don't wanna!" Pichu exclaimed. Kara didn't understand, but got the general point.  
  
"Don't worry, he can come with Brent and me." I told her. She nodded, and recalled Umbreon. Pichu sighed in relief.  
  
"Who's Brent?" Pichu asked. I pointed to him.  
  
"That's Brent. He's my trainer." I told Pichu. Pichu waddled over to him.  
  
"Hello Uncle Brent. You smell funny." Pichu said. Brent crouched down, and I noticed that Kara tensed up.  
  
"I smell funny? What do I smell like?" Brent asked.  
  
"Like a dog." Pichu said simply. Brent smiled and stood up. I walked over to the two.  
  
"Hey, Brent. Why do you understand Pichu but not Red Baron or Pidgeot?" I asked.  
  
"I dunno." Brent said.  
  
"Can we play now?" Pichu asked.  
  
"In a minute Pichu. Let's get going." I said. Brent nodded, and picked Pichu up. Outside, Flannery and Kara were already on Pidgeot. Red Baron got up from his spot. "You remember where Lavaridge is, right?" I asked him.  
  
"Of course. Just get on, and hang on." Red Baron replied. I sighed, and climbed on. Brent got on behind me, still holding Pichu.  
  
"We've got Pichu with us, so fly carefully." I said.  
  
"Pichu? Alright then." Red Baron said. The way he said it caused me to worry, but he took off so jarringly that I couldn't say anything. Red Baron took off towards Lavaridge, and Pidgeot followed. As we gained altitude, a grin crept across Red Baron's face. I felt my stomach start to flip flop, and Red suddenly dove towards the tree tops, and went into a dizzying roll. He expelled a Fire Blast, and I realized what he was going to do. As the flames formed a drill shape around us, a Hydro Pump shot over my head to douse the Fire Blast. This surprised Red, and he didn't see the treetops coming up at us.  
  
"Red Baron!" I yelled. He turned around, and brought his feet up as if to land. He landed on a tree branch, and right before it snapped, he jumped into the air and took flight. He glided into Lavaridge city, and landed. I was worried about how Pichu had handled the whole thing. After I got off, I looked back at Pichu.  
  
"Wee! Let's do it again!" Pichu exclaimed. Brent chuckled as he got off.  
  
"Jake, what's with your trainer? No normal human can use Hydro Pump." Red Baron said.  
  
"He's a Suicune hybrid." I whispered to him. This caught Red Baron off guard, and he face-faulted.  
  
"I'm talking about a real explanation. Does he have Mudkips up his sleeve?" Red Baron asked. I bonked him on the nose.  
  
"I told you, he's a Suicune hybrid. You'll find out later, when there are less people around." I replied. Red snorted.  
  
"People, please get out of our way. We need to get to the gym." Flannery yelled. The people shuffled around a bit, and eventually cleared a path. We walked down the path, and people gave Brent suspicious looks. Pichu sat happily on his head. Flannery opened the door, and ushered us in. After everyone was in, she shut and locked the door. "Brent, you can take your trench coat off." Flannery said, pocketing her key.  
  
"Thanks." Brent said, taking it off. Red Baron gaped at Brent before Kara recalled him.  
  
"So, what is there to do for entertainment?" I asked.  
  
"We've still got to find my friends, remember?" Brent said.  
  
"Curse you and your one track mind!" I exclaimed.  
  
"You two can use my computer to check the news. When you're done, there are a couple of games installed." Flannery told us.  
  
"Thanks." Brent said before walking into the next room. I sighed and followed him. He sat down at a computer desk, and turned the computer on.  
  
"Hey Brent. When Kara asked you where you were from, did you give a true answer?" I asked.  
  
"I gave her the correct town, but Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn aren't real places in my dimension. I actually live in a state called New Hampshire." Brent replied.  
  
"What's a state?" I asked.  
  
"Well, a state is something in between a country and a town. They can be of varying sizes, etc. etc. New Hampshire is located in the US." Brent explained. I heard a rustling noise and a gasp. Brent and I turned around to see Flannery standing in the doorway. "We were going to tell you later." Brent said.  
  
"No, it's not that. I understand why you didn't tell us, but you just reminded me of something in one of my grandfather's journals." Flannery said, walking over to a bookshelf. She began searching it.  
  
"Your grandfather? The former Gym Leader?" I said questioningly. Flannery just nodded and continued searching.  
  
"Here it is." Flannery said, pulling an old, leather-bound book off the shelf. She skimmed through the pages, and stopped about halfway through the book. "This entry here, my grandfather says he's just come back from another dimension where this world is but a video game. They only have two games, about the Kanto region. He says he went to a city in a state known as Colorado. After a while he was able to return here, but his companion stayed at Colorado. This was back when my grandfather was sixteen." Flannery said.  
  
"Only two games? That would be only six years ago in my dimension. It's been much longer than that here." Brent said.  
  
"Maybe this dimension ages faster." I suggested.  
  
"No, it probably has something to do with the curving of space." Brent said. Flannery put the book back on the shelf. "Did your grandfather mention how he got to my dimension?" Brent asked.  
  
"He said something about collecting three crystals, and placing them in slots at the back of Mount Silver." Flannery said. Brent nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"What did these crystals look like?" I asked.  
  
"One was like a pyramid, another was a sphere, and the third was a cylinder. They're all black. And Mew is the only person or Pokemon that can open the portal." Flannery said. Kara came running into the room, Pichu in her arms.  
  
"Someone's attacking the town." Kara said.  
  
"Where's my trench coat?" Brent asked.  
  
"Still in the other room. What are you going to do?" Kara asked.  
  
"I'm going to see if I can stop these attackers. Are you going to stay here or come with me?" Brent replied. Kara hesitated a moment.  
  
"I'm coming with you." She said.  
  
"Flannery, is there anywhere the villagers can go?" I asked.  
  
"There's a cave leading to Mauville." Flannery said.  
  
"Good, lead them there. We'll follow you after wreaking some havoc." Brent said. He opened the door to see that the attackers had already broken in. He slammed the door shut as they looked over. "I guess I don't need my trench coat. Is there a back door?" Brent asked.  
  
"Yeah, follow me." Flannery said, going through another door. We followed her as the people broke into the room. Brent shut the door in their face, and froze it shut. We followed Flannery across the Gym's battle floor. She opened the door, and all we saw was a peaceful town. I followed her out, and looked around. I couldn't see anyone on the streets.  
  
"Kara, are you sure that you saw the town being attacked. It might have only been the two people following us." I said.  
  
"I'm sure I saw the town being attacked." Kara replied.  
  
"Quiet!" Brent ordered. We were silent. "There's a large group of people nearby. Follow me." He said, walking away from the town and towards Mount Chimney. I followed him, but Flannery and Kara hesitated a moment. Brent walked along the base of Mount Chimney until we reached a large boulder. He pressed his ear against it. "They're in here." Brent said, unclipping a Masterball from his belt. He released the Pokemon in it. Groudon still thought he was in his cave when he came out. He came out midswing.  
  
"Prepare to be defeated!" Groudon said, preparing a Fire Blast. He stopped when he noticed he wasn't in his cave. "Say, where am I? And how did I get here?" Groudon asked.  
  
"Brent caught you, and you're right outside of Lavaridge." I said. This got Groudon mad, and he prepared to Fire Blast us again, but Brent stopped him.  
  
"Groudon, if you help me, I'll help you become better than Kyogre." Brent said.  
  
"How can a human make me better than Kyogre?" Groudon asked.  
  
"A Pokemon trained by a good human is stronger than one straight from the wild. And more people will see your power, and you'll be able to fight more." Brent replied.  
  
"Hmm. I guess I will let you be my trainer for now. It's been nearly two thousand years since my last trainer. Back before they had Pokeballs." Groudon said.  
  
"Alright. Now I need you to move that rock." Brent said.  
  
"Is that the only reason you let me out? To do menial labor?" Groudon asked.  
  
"No, we let you out to start training you." I said. Groudon grumbled, but pushed the boulder out of the way.  
  
"Wait here." Brent said walking into the cavern. Kara and I followed him, and Flannery and Groudon waited outside. "I thought I told you to wait." Brent said when we caught up to him.  
  
"You're going to need some help." I said.  
  
"I came to make sure he doesn't get himself killed. Again." Kara said. Brent sighed, and peered over the edge of the rock we were hiding behind.  
  
"Shoot, they've got too many people. The weird thing is that it looks like its Team Magma and Team Aqua. But they're supposed to be bitter rivals." Brent said.  
  
"What does it matter, we've got to do something." I replied. Something fell from the ceiling and conked Brent on the head.  
  
"OW!" He exclaimed. I bent over, and picked the object up. It was a coconut.  
  
"What's a coconut doing here?" I mused.  
  
"How the heck am I supposed to know?" Brent retorted. I heard the sound of scuffling feet behind me, and turned around to see a Wobuffet charging towards me.  
  
"Give me my coconut!" He exclaimed. He bowled over me, and took the coconut from my grasp. "My precious, my precious. I'll never let them harm you." The Wobuffet said, stroking the coconut in a most disturbing manner.  
  
"Nimrod." I muttered. The Wobuffet looked up.  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out!" He exclaimed. He continued stroking his coconut.  
  
"Dude, could you stop stroking your nut?" I said.  
  
"That just sounded wrong." Brent muttered. Wobuffet simply continued his stroking. Brent ignored him, and peered out of our hiding place to see if the crooks had heard us. "Well, we're screwed." Brent remarked.  
  
"Why do you say that?" I asked, looking around the edge of the rock. Everyone in the cave was looking over at our hiding place, and could see me. "I second that opinion." I said.  
  
"Should we make a run for it, or fight them and hope my appearance scares them off?" Brent asked.  
  
"Why don't we try to negotiate, and if that fails, we can make a run for it." Kara suggested.  
  
"They're crooks, they won't want to negotiate." I replied. There was the sound of some rocks moving, and Kara and Brent were looking at something behind me. "There's something mean and nasty behind me, right?" I asked. Kara nodded silently.  
  
"Looks to me more like a trash can made of rocks." Brent mused.  
  
"If it's more than six feet tall and three feet wide, we should run away." I replied, inching closer to Brent and Kara. I heard a whooshing noise and next thing I knew, I was flying through the air. I landed in a heap near several large cages and a medium sized cage. I groaned and stood up. A couple of Aqua grunts were approaching, so I ran into the medium sized cage. I hid in the shadows, and they walked by. As soon as they were gone, the whole cage was illuminated. "Oh, crap." I muttered. I tried to run, but a hand grabbed me where my jaw connected to my head.  
  
"What have we got here?" They asked, picking me up. I finally got a good look at my captor.  
  
"Hey, you're not a Magma or Aqua agent." I said. Then her other difference dawned on me. "And you're a Lanturn hybrid." I pointed out. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt and jeans. She had smooth blue scales, except for a strip of yellow across her eyes. I could see gills on her neck, and the small antenna with its orb poked out of her bangs by about a foot and a half. The orb provided a bit of illumination.  
  
"So what if I am?" The girl snapped.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be from another dimension, would you?" I asked. The girl opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a younger female voice.  
  
"Yeah, we are? How did you know?" They asked. An eleven year old girl came into view.  
  
"I thought we agreed not to tell anyone that we were from another dimension?" The girl asked.  
  
"I didn't tell him, I just confirmed his suspicions." The younger girl said defensively.  
  
"She's got a point." I added. The orb on the Lanturn girl's head antenna sparked, and I received a shock. "Hey! What was that for?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"To shut you up." The Lanturn girl replied.  
  
"Maybe I should tell Brent to leave you two here." I muttered. The younger girl heard what I had said.  
  
"Wait, is he a Suicune hybrid?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah." I said. The girl turned to the Lanturn hybrid.  
  
"I told you my brother would come looking for me if he was here." She said.  
  
"Can you put me down?" I asked the Lanturn hybrid.  
  
"No." She said flatly.  
  
"C'mon! I can get you guys out!" I pleaded.  
  
"And who are we to trust you not to abandon us?" She asked.  
  
"Just place the lock in my large jaw, and I'll crush it with a Crunch attack." I told her. She sighed, and looked around for any Magma or Aqua members, and then snuck over to the lock. I felt the cold taste of metal in my large jaw, and I instinctively bit down. I heard a yelp, and a crunch along with a taste of some blood.  
  
"You bit me!" The Lanturn hybrid exclaimed.  
  
"Well you shocked me, so now we're even. Now put me down." I ordered.  
  
"No way." She replied. I opened my mouth to say something, but a yell cut me off.  
  
"I think he went over this way!" I heard. I looked out of the cage to see Brent running towards the cages, followed by my sister. They were dodging agents, and Brent was blasting some with Water Guns. Then a large looming shape appeared in the shadows, and then stepped out.  
  
"Brent was right; it does look like a trash can made out of rocks." I said.  
  
"Regirock." The Lanturn hybrid said in awe.  
  
"There you are!" Brent said, coming to a stop. "Who's she?" Brent asked.  
  
"Me? My name's Arani. Who are you?" The girl asked. A rock came flying by.  
  
"My name's Brent, and that's my Mawile. I'd appreciate it if you put him down." Brent said.  
  
"Fine." The girl grumbled, dropping me.  
  
"I knew you'd help me out." I said.  
  
"Huh? No, I just need you as a bullet shield." Brent said. I sweat dropped. "Let's just get going." Brent added, getting ready to run away.  
  
"Wait! The townspeople are in the other cages." Kara said. Brent was about to say something, but got cut off by the younger girl jumping onto him.  
  
"Brent! I knew you'd come looking for me." She said with glee.  
  
"Erin, there's no time for this." Brent said. Erin let go of him, and he ran over to the cages where the townspeople were. They stared at him. "Everyone, back away." He ordered. They took a moment to respond, but they moved to the back of the cages. Brent froze large sections of each cage with a pair of Ice Beams. "Just kick it, and the bars should fall out. And be careful, there's a rampaging Pokemon." Brent said before he ran back over to where we were. Kara followed him. "We need to get going, now!" He said. I nodded, and we were about to run away, but Regirock cut us off.  
  
"Well, it was nice to meet you, Brent." I said, backing away from the legendary Pokemon.  
  
"I agree. It was nice to actually be a Trainer for a short time, even though I didn't get to battle. Do ya think Mew will save us?" Brent asked.  
  
"I don't think so. I've done everything that I'm supposed to, so I'm officially expendable according to the prophecy." I replied. Everyone was giving us odd looks. "What?" I asked them.  
  
"Nothing." Arani replied. Regirock raised his fist, and was about to slam it down when he was blasted by a huge Hydro Pump. I looked to my right to see the Team Magma and Aqua leaders standing on a rock above a hovering Kyogre.  
  
"I told you that it was a good idea for us to each have one of the two legendaries that created the world." The Magma leader, Maxie, said.  
  
"Yeah, but we never found Groudon. And we can't keep them out for too long or the world will be thrown into turmoil. Kyogre, Hydro Pump." Archie said.  
  
"Kyogre, do this. Kyogre, do that. Oh well, at least this is another legendary." He grumbled before blasting another stream of water at Regirock. Regirock raised his club arm to block it, and it was blasted right off. He let out an unearthly noise, and disappeared into the rocks. I noticed a light drizzle was forming. Archie recalled Kyogre, and a bunch of Magma and Aqua agents popped up from hiding places, and aimed their guns at us.  
  
"Don't move, or we'll shoot." Maxie ordered.  
  
"And here I was, hoping that they came in peace. Oh well." I muttered.  
  
"Jake, do you think you could take them on?" Brent asked under his breath.  
  
"Probably. Why?" I asked.  
  
"Go get Groudon." He ordered.  
  
"Alright." I said.  
  
"Hey, are you listening to our evil rant?" Maxie yelled.  
  
"For evil villains, you guys suck." I said.  
  
"How dare you insult the leaders of Team Gaia!" Archie said.  
  
"Screw you guys, I'm leaving." I said, sprinting forward. The agents immediately fired at me, and most of the shots missed and created a dust cloud. The bullets that did hit simply gave me an energy boost. I began to go through my list of attacks, and decided on the one that would hit the most agents. I skidded to a stop, and began to concentrate. "Hidden Power!" I exclaimed, summoning up small orbs of Ghost energy, and sending them in random directions. They blasted away some of the dust, and struck down some of the agents. Then my last one struck Archie right in the forehead. "Ha! Take that!" I said, before dashing away past the agents, and back towards the entrance to the cave. I ran by Nimrod, who was still stroking his coconut, and out into the bright sunlight. I couldn't see where I was going, and ran into something hot and thick. As my sight returned, I noticed it was Groudon. "Hey, Groudon. You're needed in the cave." I said. Groudon didn't move, but he let out a snore. "Ice Beam!" I said, firing an Ice Beam at his flank. He woke up with a start. "Huh? What is it? Has it been another two thousand years?" Groudon asked.  
  
"No, what gave you that idea?" I asked.  
  
"I'm only supposed to wake up every two thousand years." He replied.  
  
"Right. Listen, Team Magma and Aqua have teamed up, and have Brent, Kara, and a couple others cornered. We need to go in to help them." I told him.  
  
"Why should I?" Groudon asked.  
  
"A, because he's your Trainer, B, Kyogre's in there, and C, they'll be coming after you next." I replied.  
  
"You make a very compelling case." Groudon said.  
  
"Glad you saw it my way. Now let's get going!" I replied, clambering up his back to sit atop his head.  
  
"Why are you atop my head?" Groudon growled.  
  
"Because it gives us a more maniacal look if I'm on top your head like an insane megalomaniac, using Ice Beam on random agents." I replied. Groudon grumbled, but walked into the cave. "By the way, where's Flannery?" I asked.  
  
"She lead the humans off some where." Groudon replied. Nimrod chose that moment to notice us.  
  
"AHHH! It's the legendary Groudon!" He yelled, running away with his coconut.  
  
"It's good to see I strike fear in the hearts of some people still." Groudon said. I heard the clicking of several guns, and looked around to see that we were surrounded, and Brent and the others had been captured. They hadn't put them in cages yet, though.  
  
"I would suggest that you two give up now, or we may be forced to use drastic measures." Maxie said, stepping into view with Archie. Archie had a lump in the middle of his forehead.  
  
"What type of drastic measures?" I asked.  
  
"The kind where we shoot you, and if that doesn't work, we release Kyogre." Archie said.  
  
"I dare you to just try it." Groudon growled. Most everyone took a step back even though they couldn't understand him. I grinned maniacally.  
  
"My friend here is feeling quite hungry. He says a fish would make a great meal." I said. Maxie and Archie looked at each other.  
  
"We'll have to do this confrontation later. Sayonara!" Maxie said as they all backed away.  
  
"And what about my friends?" I asked.  
  
"They'll be coming with us." Archie said.  
  
"I dunno about that. My friend's still hungry, and you can easily replace Kyogre as the main course." I mused.  
  
"Release the hostages, and retreat!" Maxie ordered. The agents surrounding Brent and the others dispersed, and left with the rest. I saw Nimrod bowing in front of Groudon.  
  
"Hey, Nimrod! What are you doing?" I asked him as I climbed down Groudon's flank.  
  
"We must appease the great god's hunger with a sacrifice!" He exclaimed, running towards Brent. "You shall be the first!" He told Brent.  
  
"Is he alright?" Groudon asked me.  
  
"He worships a coconut, whadda you think?" I replied as Brent calmly captured Nimrod with another of his Masterballs.  
  
"Thanks for helping us out." Brent said to Groudon.  
  
"Meh, it's part of having Trainer." Groudon replied. Brent nodded, and recalled him.  
  
"So what do we do, now that we've found your sister?" I asked Brent.  
  
"We look for Riina, and then figure out how to get back to my home." He replied.  
  
"We're not going to leave this dimension until we find my friend also." Arani interjected.  
  
"Great, at this rate we'll never get back." Brent muttered.  
  
"Uh, if we keep finding two people every couple of days, we'll be done by the end of the week." I said.  
  
"What about getting back?" Brent replied.  
  
"You don't have any idea on how we're going to get back?" Aurora asked.  
  
"Hey, I never said we didn't know how. It will just take a while." Brent said.  
  
"So what do we have to do to get back?" Aurora asked.  
  
"Find some crystals, and put them in slots deep in Mt. Silver." I said.  
  
"Whatever happens, I am not going to be stuck anywhere with you." Aurora replied.  
  
"The feeling's returned. I'll do anything I can to get you out of here." I said. I stared her straight in the eye.  
  
"Why don't you two just shut up so that we can get to work?" Brent asked. 


End file.
